


and the dream continues

by malachibi



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Interviews, M/M, Post-Red White & Royal Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malachibi/pseuds/malachibi
Summary: An interviewer catches up with former First Son Alex Claremont-Diaz and Prince Henry, five years after their relationship was made public.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Books of Yule





	and the dream continues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Binary_Sunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_Sunset/gifts).



> Exchange fic for Binary_Sunset! Hope you enjoy.

_Is FirstPrince still going strong?_

Read about our very own reporter Jane Doe sitting down with former First Son Alex Claremont-Diaz and his fiance, Prince Henry of England, to chat about what they've been up to since they disappeared from their respective spotlights. 

\--

Whatever you imagine as a home for the son of a former United States president and the grandson of the Queen of England, this probably isn't it. 

The address I was given led me into a quiet neighbourhood located about an hour away from London itself, and then to a three-story flat. 

Skipping the ground floor, I find my two interviewees waiting for me on the first floor, and they give me a brief tour of the public areas of their flat before we settle in their cozy-looking living room. There's a cat sitting where Alex clearly means to sit, but when the cat makes their unwillingness to move apparent, the former First Son just sighs and sits on the couch next to his fiance instead.

Jane Doe: So, to get us started… you two have been in the public spotlight since 2020, when your relationship went public in the middle of the American elections. What's it like now that you've both dropped off the radar a bit?

Alex Claremont-Diaz: It's been nice, actually! Especially being here in England, a lot of the people I see on a daily or weekly basis here have no real interest in the kid of a former President. 

Prince Henry: I get recognized a little more, I think-- (Alex laughs) -- but that makes sense, considering. And honestly it's died down for the most part, since people around here are used to us being around now. 

JD: Did that change at all, with the news of your engagement?

Alex: Not really. We got some congratulations in the first couple days after the news broke, but otherwise it's been mostly the same. 

JD: Tell us more about the engagement. We know it happened… what, a month before the news officially became public?

Prince Henry: Yeah, we were trying to keep it… a little quiet, I guess. 

Alex: Henry was trying to keep it a little quiet. I wanted to shout it out to everyone we saw. 

Prince Henry: He had a hard time keeping it secret for the month. We were originally going to keep it quiet until the wedding, but we couldn't wait any longer. 

Alex: Plus, I think our mothers would have been very upset with us. (Henry laughs)

JD: So who proposed, and where?

Prince Henry: I did, though I'm told I was only first because I did it first thing in the morning. 

Alex: I had everything prepared for after dinner, but, well. Couldn't exactly turn him down after a speech like that. 

Prince Henry: It wasn't--

Alex: If it had been anyone else I would have said it was over-the-top and mushy, but from Henry… it was just romantic. 

Prince Henry: It was in America, to answer your earlier question. Texas, to be specific. We were at Senator Diaz's cabin--

Alex: Oh my god, Henry, just say "Alex's dad"--

Prince Henry: -- and it just felt like the right time. We'd been dating for five years, cohabitating in New York for two years and here in this flat for one, and… I was ready. We were ready.

JD: You mentioned your mothers earlier - how did they take the news?

Alex: My mom was so excited. She nearly booked a flight on the spot to come over and start planning things. 

Prince Henry: And being a shorter distance away, my mother promptly invited us for dinner and pulled out the giant binder of information that Phillip had used for his wedding.

JD: And your sisters, how did they react?

Prince Henry: June _did_ book a flight on the spot, though it's easier for her to drop everything and fly over here. 

Alex: And Bea lives upstairs, of course, so she was the first person we told face-to-face. 

Prince Henry: She had her guest room cleared out an hour later - I think she knew June was bringing Nora before June knew. 

Alex: Not surprising, honestly. 

Prince Henry: Percy's off in New York, otherwise they likely would have stayed with him, but I digress. 

JD: That's alright! So I know one of your cats features pretty heavily on your Instagram, Alex - is that this one here?

Alex: Oh, no, mostly it's Ham that shows up there. This one's Laurens, he hides whenever I pull the camera out. 

Prince Henry: Ham is probably posing in the bedroom right now. (Alex laughs) He's likely wondering why Alex isn't in there taking pictures. 

Alex: I do have a lot of pictures of Ham, it's sad but true. Almost as many as I have of Henry!

Prince Henry: Please don't start posting those to Instagram.

Alex: No promises. (Prince Henry groans) Okay, okay, I'll try. 

JD: Our last question for you two, when do you think the wedding will take place? There are a lot of curious parties!

Alex: I think it'll be a long engagement. We're in no rush, and we want things to turn out perfectly, you know?

Prince Henry: And making it work for everyone's schedules means it will likely be set far in advance.

Alex: But we'll make sure to give everyone plenty of notice, not just our families. Unless we secretly elope tomorrow so we don't have to bother with any of the drama.

Prince Henry: Alex--

Alex: I'm just saying, it's not off the table.

Prince Henry: It is most certainly off the table. (Alex grins) Completely off the table.

JD: Well, hopefully it stays off the table, because I know a lot of people will be tuning in to watch it!

\--

The two are polite almost to a fault as we wrap things up and say our goodbyes, which is to be expected from men who spent a good chunk of their formative years in the public eye. 

Before we go, though, I'm treated to a sighting of the elusive Ham, who does in fact pose for me as soon as I pull out a camera. 

It sounds to this reporter like FirstPrince is indeed still going strong, and we should all start getting excited for their upcoming wedding.


End file.
